Sin with Interruption
by Mercury0Falling
Summary: SolxKy. Ky waiting for Sol after unleashing the wanted posters. Sol coming to Ky, hauling a dozing Sin behind him. Sex ensues. Revised 2-03-08 for minor spelling errors


Title: Sin with Interruption (Pun not intended. Sin as in blasphemic gay sex.)

By: Kondha Kayd

Rating: Mature, 17 and over

Pairing: Sol and Ky from Guilty Gear 2: Overture.

Warnings: Implications of M-Preg, Grown men having sex, bending of plot for my own devices.

Disclaimer: I do not own. The Guilty Gear game series belongs to a man named Daisuke Ishiwatari.

Summary: Ky waiting for Sol after unleashing the wanted posters. Sol coming to Ky, hauling a dozing Sin behind him. Sex ensues.

http://img251.imageshack.us/img251/1217/solxr7.jpg Sol from GG2:O

http://img101.imageshack.us/img101/5386/kynf1.jpg Ky from GG2:O

http://img66.imageshack.us/img66/9871/sin1sx6.jpg Sin

Word count: 2,910

Character count: 15,340

My first fic. Ever. No kidding. The idea attacked me in the shower after finding out that Ky is married to a gear women and has a son in GG2:O and me not wanting to believe it.

Also, flames not accepted. I will feed them to my extremely large pet snake, Shinja. Constructive criticism, however, is loved and needed and much appreciated.

And thanks to my Beta, Amanda. We run around her basement half-naked together, we get crazy together, we jam out to techno together. We rock.

**revised on 2-03-08 for minor spelling/grammar errors **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ky was daydreaming at his desk, as it was late at night, thinking of when Sol would notice his outrageously overpriced wanted posters and get the idea into his brain that he wanted him to be here and come home. He was pondering his supposed marital status to the rest of the world; about his lies being married to a gear women, since him being gay and having a male lover was out of the question for public knowledge since he was king.

No sooner than 10 minutes later into his musings, a messenger came in to inform him that he had a visitor that would be waiting outside. He had no clue as to who it was, but did not say anything and waved the messenger off. He went to see who this visitor could be at this hour, and was slightly shocked to see Sol heaving around a dozing Sin over his shoulder. Sol was wearing his ever-present smirk and kept his eyes on Ky, who he hasn't seen in a few years.

Ky walked up to his lover with a knowing smile on his face, and prodded him in the chest. "What took you this long?" Ky whispered so he would not wake Sin up. Ky could have sworn that Sol's smirk grew wider. "Having enormous wanted posters on your head makes it hard to travel, you know." He was glad Sol got here at last, he had missed the man greatly. Sol tilted his head at the man currently slung over his shoulder, and Ky knew what he meant. Ky started to walk away, and Sol wordlessly followed him up stairs, through halls, and into a vacant room with a bed. "You might as well set him there, sleeping on the floors isn't a good idea" as Sol gently lay Sin on the bed so as to not wake up the young man.

As soon as they were both out of the room, Sol whipped around and grabbed his younger lover into a tight embrace. "Gods, I've missed you" he breathed wetly into Ky's ear. Ky wrapped his arms back around Sol's waist and didn't say anything, just lifted his head up and crushed their lips together in a needy kiss. Sol knew what he wanted, and only replied by unwrapping their arms from each other and pressing Ky into the nearest wall. He put one hand onto his cheek, and used the other hand to press into Ky's abdomen. Ky just responded by shoving his tongue into Sol's mouth, and moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Sol's neck.

Sol pressed his lover further against the wall as he explored the other's mouth, growling. He wanted to taste every inch of the younger male, and to him, Ky was an exotic fruit. Ky moaned and panted as Sol nipped and lapped at his neck until he pushed Sol off with a gasp and whispered out in shaky breaths, "We should really continue this where my servants can't intrude". "Hn." was Sol's only answer as he dragged Ky to his room. Ky couldn't help but stare at Sol as he ran along; he was just fucking hot and so commanding. After he reached the door, he threw Ky onto the bed. "Lord, I can't wait to ravage you" he said as he stared at his lover laying on the bed with his legs spread provocatively.

Sol started to undo his vest as he descended upon Ky, who stared at Sol with lidded eyes. Sol pressed Ky's arms outward using his palms and kept them there while one knee slid in between his legs as he moved down to kiss Ky's lips before moving to lap and nip and suck at his neck and jawline. All Ky could do was moan and rub his growing erection against Sol's clothed thigh and moan lightly at the sensations at his neck. Sol picked up one hand, moving it to cup and squeeze Ky's erection through his clothing as his other hand moved to start undoing the front of Ky's uniform. He moved to nip and lick the shell of his ear, to move a single hand into his uniform to flick at an erect and sensitive nipple. He pinched and rolled the blonde's nipple while rubbing Ky's erection, and Ky gave a loud cry and thrust his hips into Sol's hand. Sol chuckled.

"Now, now Ky. You know I won't let you go without your fair share of release.." Ky could only whimper at this. Sol started pulling off the rest of Ky's uniform using both hands, and simultaneously moved to take the nipple he had been playing with into his mouth. Sucking sounds were heard as Sol bit, licked, and sucked Ky's nipple with his mouth. Ky's uniform was thoroughly undone by now and cast aside, and Sol slipped his hand into Ky's boxers while moving to the other light pink nipple on his pale chest. "Sol--" Ky panted, chest rapidly moving up and down with quick breathes. "Ssh. Be patient." Sol replied as he moved to kiss Ky softly, while still rubbing at the tip of Ky's erection, spreading the bead of precome that had gathered there around the tip. Sol nipped his way to Ky's ear, neck, and down his pale chest and sucked on the blonde's belly button- making Ky cry and buck into Sol. He continued his ministrations downward and Ky whimpered at what he knew was to come, fisting his hands into the blankets beside him. Sol yanked Ky's boxers off his body and lapped at the tip of Ky's thick erection, using one hand to pin down his hips and the other to fondle his balls roughly.

Ky couldn't think clearly; everything was just a rush of Sol touching and abusing his aching and sensitized body. He could vaguely remember when Sol has taken his virginity; It was no earlier than about 4 or 5 years ago; It had hurt although Sol had taken good care to make sure it hurt as little as need be. It had been amazing; he had come numerous times under his care. He had been sore for the next few days, but nothing Sol wasn't willing to help with, since he was responsible for the pain that came with the almost endless pleasure. Then they had Sin- Ky almost killed Sol for that. There's a reason why Ky is called Mommy and Sol is called Daddy; obviously, he was their child. It was a rarity in its own, and it was probably never going to happen again.

He was snapped out of his foggy memory as Sol deep-throated him, bobbing his head quickly up and down while keeping eye contact. Sol moved the hand fondling his balls to caress Ky's entrance slowly in a circle, his other hand groping for the lubricant that was kept under the mattress. Ky watched the brunette sit up to pop off the cap and coat his finger in the slick liquid. Sol looked up directly at him; Ky just stared lustfully back at him.

Sol stared at Ky with his heaving chest, and he was giving Sol a needy look through teary eyes. Sol could see how badly Ky was aching, and it made him want to make Ky scream his name as loud as he could. He used one hand to grip Ky's weeping erection and the other to slowly penetrate Ky's tight, hot entrance; watching Ky's face for the small look of discomfort that passed through it.

He moved his lips back down and slowly sucked Ky off while moving his finger in and out of the blond; he could feel Ky tense up under him. "Sol!" came out of the blonde's mouth as he felt himself enveloped in the hot, wet, sucking heat of his lover's mouth. His hands found Sol's silky brown hair, and gripped onto it tight. Ky jerked under him and arched his back high into the air, screaming Sol's name as his mind was melted into blinding white pleasure. Sol struggled to swallow all of his come; there was a lot, as Ky was practicing abstinence during Sol's leave.

Sol pulled back slightly and looked down at his handiwork. Ky was spread out, covered in sweat, shivering, and his hair was a mess. He was flushed head to toe, still heaving from his orgasm. The entire view made his already rigid cock ache with longing for his lover's tight ass; but he wouldn't hurry this for just his own sake. Sol kissed the blonde's neck as he rode the waves of pleasure, glad for the affection. Ky opened his eyes and looked at Sol, weakly raising his arm to bring down the brunette's head so he could kiss his lover on the lips. Sol pressed him back into the bed, responding to the kiss roughly while pulling back from Ky completely.

Sol started to divest himself of his clothing, his cock was so hard that it hurt. Ky slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Sol with a pleading look. "Sol, please... Take me... It's been too long.." He gasped to his brunette lover; his body was aching all over and needed Sol's cock deep inside of him soon. Sol only dipped down and kissed him softly as an answer. He continued to shed his uniform; all Ky could do was watch from his spread position on the bed. Sol smirked at him after pulling off his shirt and threw the rest of his clothing onto the floor behind him.

He lay himself over his blond lover and cupped Ky's cheeks, kissing him slowly. Ky lazily responded and lay one arm over Sol's back while reaching his other hand down to grab Sol's huge length. Sol's cock was extremely rigid and Ky wanted to feel it filling him to bursting. Sol gave a gasp and closed his eyes at the pleasing pressure. He re-opened his eyes and nipped Ky's lip while grabbing at the cast-aside lubricant and leaning back to cover his fingers in it. He laid back over Ky and re-inserted one finger, which brought no pain now. Sol drew it in and out, slowly slipping in a second finger, causing Ky to suck in a breathe through the discomfort. Sol kissed his temple in apology; he hated causing the man pain.

Sol curled his fingers to search for the prostate, which would cause Ky to scream loudly and writhe on contact. He found the gland to the front of his body; and when he caressed it, Ky thrashed under him and screamed, tossing his head to the side. At this scream, the door burst open and Sin appeared in the doorway. Ky stared at his son with disbelief; Sin turned beet-red at the sight of his mother spread out naked and heaving under his father and Sin looked like he was going to die. Sol just looked over his shoulder at Sin and continued to stroke Ky's prostate, which made Ky arch and give out another loud incoherent cry. Sin just stumbled out of the room backwards and stammered out a hurried "I-I'm S-S-orry!" and slammed the door shut. Footsteps could be heard quickly retreating to his room down the hall.

Sol looked down at his lover and gave a small smirk and a chuckle; Ky had this 'What-the-Hell-was-that-for' look on his face. Sol's reply was "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." He leaned down and apologetically kissed Ky as he inserted a third finger. He pulled back and traveled back down Ky's body with licks and nips and engulfed Ky's weeping erection with his mouth as he moved his fingers out of Ky's entrance, only to suddenly jam them back in at once. Ky gave a weak scream of "More" and could only spout incoherent sentences. Sol continued to jam them in and pull them out as Ky thrust back on his fingers. He wanted as much friction as Sol could give him, he was hungry for it. And he wanted it now.

Sol had his lover prepared; he removed his fingers and traveled back up the swordsmans body and kissed Ky roughly on the lips. He grabbed the lubricant and put a generous amount on his aching length, resting on his knees between the youngers' widely spread legs and tilting Ky's hips upwards. He rested his length against Ky's entrance and looked down at the blond; Ky threw his arm around Sol's back and leaned up to thrust his tongue into Sol's mouth. Sol took this as a yes and slowly thrust into Ky's body and swallowed all of the blonde's small cries of pain. Ky could feel his length moving inside him, filling him with pain and pleasure and he loved it. It made him breathless and weak and powerless under all of Sol's actions and desires. When Sol was all the way in Ky's tight heat, he lay kisses all over Ky's face and jawline while the blond panted and clutched at his back at the feeling of being filled and penetrated.

As Sol waited for Ky to become accustomed to his large length, he whispered "Ky, take all the time you need..." and Ky could only reply with a shaky "Yesss..." And when Ky drew up his long legs and wrapped them around Sol's waist grinding against him for more, Sol pulled out and slowly thrust back in. Ky moaned and let out a breathless "Sol.. faster!" Sol only went slower almost to stopping and whispered hotly into his ear, "You need to beg for it, my love..." He started sucking on Ky's earlobe, and Ky could only let out a loud moan. He thrust his hips onto Sol's thick cock and gripped him tightly while clenching his eyes. "Sol, please.. don't be gentle.. Fuck me 'till I'm raw!"

Sol growled and bit Ky's ear before placing his hands on the bed besides Ky's hips. He pulled out almost all the way and thrust in as hard as he could while aiming for his prostate, Ky screaming below him. Sol could feel the nails digging into his back, and Ky meeting every one of his thrusts with a creaking of the bed and a slamming of hips. Sol unwrapped Ky's arms from around his neck and pinned his arms above him to the bed, sucking on his neck.

"Sol, wha-" "Mmh, just a minor change-up..." as his other hand moved between them to roughly stroke Ky's erection. Ky could only thrust upwards, frustrated at the fact that his arms were restrained above him. It excited him, being restrained, but it kept him from holding his sweaty lover. The room started to smell of sex and it was pitch outside; only the bedside oil lantern kept the room dimly lit.

Ky could feel his stomach tighten as Sol stroked and pounded his body into a quivering, whimpering, screaming mess. Sol's thrusts were becoming erratic; he could feel his own end coming also. "Sol, I'm going to-" "Yeah, I know.." Sol took his hand off from around Ky's wrists and set it next to Ky's hip for stability as he thrust harder into Ky, thumbing the tip of his erection. Sol felt his lover tense up and arch under him as he came, screaming his name as loud as he could. Ky couldn't think; he could only feel, and what he felt was a beautiful state of drowning pleasure and his tense body. Sol continued to thrust into Ky's body as he climaxed, and Ky's doing so making his already tight and hot heat to become tighter, causing Sol to let out a low, stretched moan and release himself inside of his lover.

He looked down at Ky below him, whose eyes were closed as he panted and rode out his orgasm. Sol went on his elbows, and began licking the come off of Ky's abdomen and chest, as well as his own hand, essentially cleaning them off. Ky let out a keening sound as Sol lapped at his entrance where his come was dribbling out; he was sure Ky wouldn't be able to walk for a few days. He tenderly inserted his tongue into Ky's entrance, making sure that it was clean. When Sol was done, he crawled up to Ky who was already dozed off and gathered the exhausted swordsman into his arms, then drawing the blanket over them and blowing the lamp out.

He kissed Ky softly on the lips before he himself closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, sure to make sure Ky had an enjoyable wakeup every morning until he could walk. He would also be at Ky's beck and call and chase away the important people whom Ky had to see everyday with the excuse that Ky was sick and bedridden, which was only half-true.

-down the hall-

Six doors down from his parent's room, Sin was sitting on his bed. His parent's didn't even attempt to be quiet; this fact coupled by him seeing Sol and Ky in the middle of sex was the reason why he had a raging hard-on. He cursed himself as he tentatively stroked his erection; that should NOT have been hot. But for some strange reason, it was. And right then, Sin knew he was gay.

----------

**Bahaha.**

-----------

Author's notes: My friend Amanda said that I should have Sol telling Ky to beg like the slut he is, but Ky's not a slut. xD

and by enjoyable wakeup, I mean manually taking care of his morning wood. :)

I need to be shot. Maimed, raped, and shot again. ♥

[00:29 Serene: I r a fish  
[00:29 kondha kayd: lul  
[00:29 kondha kayd: ACTUALLY  
[00:29 kondha kayd: its Betta.  
[00:29 kondha kayd: for teh fishis.  
[00:29 Serene: Shush xD

aaand, thats my beta talking. lul


End file.
